I Have To Go
by Shinigami1951
Summary: The war is over. Relena is sending the pilots to different places. Duo and Heero have to leave each other... can they?
1. Default Chapter

This is set just after the end of the second war. The boys are being sent   
away to different places so they can keep an eye on things everywhere. We   
find out where Heero and Duo are going and what it is going to do on their   
relationship.   
Due to being unable to update any of my other fics I am putting up some   
of the first fics I ever wrote. This was about five months ago and I still   
haven't started a sequel to it! Please review!   
Warnings: yaoi, 1x2, lemon   
  
I have to go.   
  
Heero stared at the piece of paper in dismay. He couldn't believe it, he was   
being sent to Japan not back up to the colonies but to Japan. He cursed   
Relena silently. How was he going to tell Duo about this? He heard the knock   
on the door and answered it with a...   
  
"Come in."   
  
  
Duo walked slowly up the corridor, each step took him closer to Heero, and   
each minute took him closer to when he had to leave. He had finished his   
packing, done that as quickly as possible. His car came for him a nine   
tomorrow morning. He had only 11 hours left with Heero and darm in hurts like   
hell. He reached Heero's room and knocked.   
  
"Come in." Duo pushed the door open. Heero stood by the window staring out   
in to the night sky. Duo closed the door silently and moved across the room   
and stood next to Heero, with out looking at him Duo said...   
  
"I'm leaving." Heero turned his head and looked sharply at his Koi.   
  
"When?"   
  
"Tomorrow morning. Relena wants me there as soon as possible."   
  
"Where are you going?"   
  
"L2. I don't know when I'll be back."   
  
"I'm not going to be here when you get back."   
  
"Where is she sending you?"   
  
"Japan." The two faced the window again and stood in silence. Duo blinked   
shaking the tears from his eyes. Heero saw Duo's reflection, he saw the tears   
that rolled gently down Duo's cheek. Turning Heero pulled Duo into his arms   
and held on tight.   
  
The normal cheerful Duo hide at this and Duo began to cry more. Heero felt   
his own eyes grow damp and buried his head into Duo's hair. The two lovers   
clung together. Finally Duo pulled back.   
  
"I don't want to lose you." Heero gave a weak smile.   
  
"You won't." Duo shook his head.   
  
"That can't be. We might never see each other again."   
  
"Don't talk like that." Heero stroked Duo's face, Duo pulled away and made   
the gap between them further.   
  
"Why not? It might be the truth. You'll find someone else and so might I."   
Heero lowered his head. He always believed that after the war him and Duo   
could be together properly but it seemed that wasn't going to be the case.   
Relena had made sure of that.   
  
"Promise me!"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Promise me that you will wait." Heero locked his eyes with Duo's. "And I   
will promise the same."   
  
"Wait how long?"   
  
"I don't know but promise me that no matter what you will wait for me and I   
will wait for you? We were meant to be together." Heero stepped forward.   
"Please Duo."   
  
"I... I...can't. I... don't." Heero turned away.   
  
"You should go than."   
  
"I can't do that either. Heero I can't wait but I will make myself wait. I   
promise I will wait." Heero smiled and spun round. Duo looked at him so   
tenderly. The way Duo's eyes glowed, the way his smile shone at that moment   
in time would be the fondest memory Heero would have of Duo. Heero walked   
forward and once again took Duo in his arms. Heero took Duo's lips delicately   
in his own.   
  
Their lips clung together holding together as one.   
  
Song Words:   
"Tomorrow morning I have to leave   
But wherever I may be   
Best believe I'm thinking of you   
I can't believe how much I love you   
All we have is here tonight   
We don't want to waste this time   
Give me something to remember   
Baby put your lips on mine   
And I'll love you forever   
Any time that we find ourselves apart   
Just close your eyes   
And you'll be here with me   
Just look to your heart   
And that's where I'll be   
If you just close your eyes   
Till you're drifting away   
You'll never be too far from me   
If you close your eyes."   
  
Heero undressed Duo and pushed him gently on to the bed before covering Duo   
with himself; Heero traced a line down Duo's neck and onto a nipple and   
teased at it. Heero went down further his tongue drawing a line of fire down   
Duo's body. Heero took a deep breath and took Duo's erect shaft in his mouth   
and sucked.   
  
Duo buried his hands in Heero's hair, gave a deep moan and lifted his hips,   
pushing himself closer to the warm sweet mouth that tortured him.   
  
Heero loved doing this, loved the way Duo's manhood filled his mouth, loved   
the way Duo squirmed and loved the taste of his lovers seed but most of all   
he loved knowing that Duo was in a fit a passion and it was all down to him.   
He knew when Duo hit his climax it was when Duo started a deep purring noise   
low in his throat.   
  
"Heero please now." Duo whispered. Heero released Duo and reached for the   
bedside table. Duo reached the lubricant before Heero; Heero shook his head   
as the wide mischievous smile appeared on Duo. Duo dived forward and kissed   
Heero, a slow deep dragging kiss, Duo's fingers warmed the lubricant before   
spreading it on Heero erect member. Heero moaned into Duo at the feel of soft   
hands rubbing him, coaching him towards an orgasm.   
  
When Heero couldn't take anymore he pushed Duo down again and pinned him to   
the bed. Heero nipped at Duo's neck and he slowly pushed himself in. Duo   
started straight away, thrusting against Heero trying to keep the sweet   
sensitive spot in contact with Heero's manhood. Heero grabbed Duo's hips   
holding Duo in place making him unable to move and waited a few minutes for   
Duo to adjust to his size and than and onlt than did Heero started to rock.   
Slowly, the speed increased and Duo reached out grabbing a pillowcase and   
squeezing it as his own orgasm took him. Seeing Duo race into his climax   
Heero drove himself harder into Duo and brought himself into a masterful   
orgasm, letting his seed fill Duo. Heero stroked Duo's manhood with a free   
hand while the other ran along Duo's face. Duo bit at a finger as Heero   
bucked once before stopping slowly.   
  
The two lovers were breathing deeply, Duo laid nested in Heero's arms.   
  
"Heero-Chan?"   
  
"Yes baby."   
  
"I love you."   
  
Song Words:   
"I know I'm going to see you again   
But promise me that you won't forget   
Cause as long as you remember   
A part of us will be together   
So even when you're fast asleep   
Look for me inside your dreams   
Keep believing in what we're sharing   
And even when I'm not there to tell you   
I'll love you forever   
Anytime that I can't be where you are   
Just close your eyes   
And you'll be here with me   
Just look to your heart   
And that's where I'll be   
If you just close your eyes   
Till you're drifting away   
You'll never be too far from me   
If you close your eyes."   
  
The next morning   
  
Another one of Heero memories of Duo would be of the last morning together.   
Heero woke before Duo and lay there, listening to Duo breathing and watching   
him, the violet eyes closed in gently slumber. It was a pity when the time   
came to wake him.   
  
Heero stood next to Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and Relena. All watched Duo load up   
the car. When Duo had finished he turned back. Heero smiled and Duo smiled   
back. Duo closed his eyes stopping the tears from over flowing.   
  
Heero walked across the drive and grabbed Duo's arm, Duo spun round and felt   
Heero's lips against his own, Heero pushed aside Duo's lips and teeth and dug   
his tongue deep into Duo's mouth. Duo's wrapped his arms round Heero's neck,   
holding Heero there. Each second got nearer to the last. The last kiss,   
neither wanted to let go of the other. Heero removed his tongue and let Duo   
take on a last touch of the lips before Heero stepped back. "I love you."   
Heero mouthed,   
  
"I know." Duo whispered back before climbing into the car and shutting the   
door. "Airport." Duo said and waved goodbye to the others, his eyes watched   
Heero until Heero disappeared from view.   
  
Song Words:   
"Is there anywhere that far?   
Anytime you're feeling low   
Is there anywhere that love can't reach?   
Oh no   
It could be anywhere on Earth   
It could be anywhere I'll be   
Oh baby if you want to see   
Just close your eyes and   
You'll be here with me   
Look to your heart and   
That's where you'll be   
Just close your eyes till you're drifting away   
You'll never be too far from me."   
  
OWARI   
  
Song words - Westlife   
Close your eyes   
  
I am working on a sequel to this if you have any ideas please tell me and   
I'll dedicate it to you. Please review!   
  
27/6/01


	2. sequel part 1

This is a sequel for I Have To Go. Thank You Faith for suggesting this idea. And This Fic is For You! ^_^. This fic is in three parts. All Parts are song fics. This one if too another West Life Song - Fool Again. Notes: Very ooc for both Heero and Duo. Need to read I Have To Go to find out about the promise that Duo made to Heero.

Hearts Don't Always Mend Part One - Broken Promises 

"Honey where's the chocolate spread?"

Duo walked out of the small bathroom and smiled at his lover.

"I think you'll find we used it all up last night."

The boy in front of Duo blushed a bright red and Duo leaned forward and gave his lover a kiss.

"I got to go to work now sweetie. I'll be back later."

"Bye Duo."

Duo walked to the door, pulled on his coat and shoes and opened the door.

"Je na Keno."

_Baby I know the story_

Heero exited the plane and looked round the airport and blinked as he couldn't see the one he wanted.

It had been 3 years since he had last seen Duo. And the loneliness had finally gotten to Heero and he had left for L2 to hunt down his love.

Heero walked out of the port and on to the main street of the main city of L2.

He stared at the piece of paper that Hilde had given him. On it was Duo's work address and Heero decided to find that first. He called up a taxi and got in.

_I've seen the pictures_

Whoever he was, lead Heero though a maze of offices and finally he knocked on a door.

Heero read the name upon the door.

"Duo Maxwell Sir? You have a visitor."

"Hang on." A smiling voice called through the door.

"I've got to go. Yes you know I agree to it. I want this too Keno. Bye." Duo's muffled voice was heard and then the door opened and Heero stopped breathing.

Duo's eyes widen.

For a second the two stared into each other's eyes and than.

"HEERO!"

Heero dropped his bags just in time to catch the flying man.

Duo hugged him tightly and squeezed even harder.

Without letting go Duo dragged Heero into his office and slammed the door shut before plastering himself once again to Heero, holding him closely.

Duo hadn't grown much, he was still a head shorter than Heero and Heero rested his chin on top of Duo's head gently while one of his hands stroked the long brown braid.

_It's written all over your face._

As Duo stood there, his arms round Heero, his head resting on Heero's chest listening to Heero's heartbeat, he remembered the promise he had made Heero three years ago. It seemed that Heero had kept his side of the bargain but...

Duo jumped backwards untangling himself from Heero's body.

... He had. Duo had broken the promise.

_Tell me, what's the secret _

Duo gulped and bit his lip, feeling tears come to his eyes.

"Duo?" Heero spoke the first time since he had seen Duo again.

Duo couldn't tell Heero, he didn't want to hurt him and so Duo lied.

"I'm just so happy. I didn't think I would see you again." Duo forced a big bright smile on to his face and went forward again but this time Heero didn't take him in his arms.

"Duo? What's wrong?" The Prussian eyes had soften alot over the past few years and in them you could see the gently Soul that had taken the place of the Perfect Soldier. The Soul that Duo had help put there.

Duo gave a soft cry before turning and running from the office.

Heero's head fell. He should have know.

_That's you've been hiding_

Heero raised his head and looked across the desk. There where two pictures on it. He lifted one up; it was a group photo of all the gundam pilots. Heero gave a small smile, Quatre and Trowa had their arms round each other, Wufei was looking off into the distance in the middle, and on the other side of him was Heero and Duo. Duo's head rested on Heero's shoulder and an arm was round Heero's waist. Heero's face couldn't be seen very well, his lips were pressed to Duo's forehead, his eyes closed. One of his hands was joined with Duo.

Heero felt his own eyes grow wet as he moved to the next picture. Duo was standing there; his left arm was joined with another man's right. The man's eyes were a pale blue and his hair short and a rusty blond colour. A smile lit up his face as he gazed down on Duo who was looking straight into the camera sticking his tongue out.

_Who's gonna take my place?_

Heero's fist came down hard on the desk and he throw the picture in to the wall.

3 months he had waited and wanted to be with Duo and now when he can finally be with his love, his 'Love' has been with someone else all along.

Heero slid down into the chair and did something he never thought he would do. 

He cried.

_I should've seen it coming_

_I should've read the signs_

_Anyway..._

"Duo."

_I guess it's over._

Duo raced into the packed street and slowed down. His braid was falling out and his face was wet with tears.

"Heero." He moaned looking up at the window he knew was his office. "Duo no baka. Should have known he would of come. I have to stop. Keno I'm sorry. Heero I love you."

_Can't believe that I'm a fool again,_

_I thought this love would never end_

_How was I to know_

_You never told me_

The streets are all empty now, just like my heart. Heero thought. 

He walked down a street that ran by the river and stopped and looked across the green water. He sighed and picked up a stone and dropped it into the river.

It sank just like a dead weight.

"Just like I would."

Heero wondered what would happen if he jumped into the river, with luck he would die.

Slowly he raised himself up on to the top of the wall. Then two voices rang out.

"Don't Jump!" Two male voices.

"Keno! Wait!" One all too familiar.

_Can't believe that I'm the fool again,_

_And I who thought you were my friend,_

_How was I to know?_

_You never told me._

Duo walked back to the apartment, made dinner from him and his lover and then together they set out for an evening walk. Duo needed to tell Keno about Heero and needed to sort things out and hopefully before Heero left to go back to Earth.

"Keno." They where walking along by the river. "I need to tell you something important."

"Go ahead love."

Duo turned his head away from Keno and said in a shaking voice.

"I made a promise to someone. I meet them today and only then remember the promise I made."

"Promise?"

"I promised that I would always love them. That I would wait for them no matter what. But I broke it."

Duo stood still his back to the river and then Keno gave a cry.

"Holy Shit. Don't Jump!"

Duo spun round as Keno raced pass him and towards the river wall.

"Keno! Wait!"

_Baby. You should of called me,_

_When things were lonely_

Heero turned on the wall to see the man Keno from the picture in Duo's room racing towards him, shouting at him not jump. Just behind him his braided love was also running towards him.

Heero slipped on the wet wall and fell backwards into the river.

A cry meet his ears.

"HEERO!"

_When you needed me to be there,_

_Sadly you never gave me._

Without thinking Duo pulled his coat and shoes off and jumped into the river after Heero.

"Duo!" Keno shouted as Duo came up in the water and looked round the river surface.

"Heero!" Duo called before ducking back under to search.

Keno watched and sighed relief as Duo brought the boy up to the surface and swam over to the bank.

_Too many Chances_

Heero was heavy as it was, but once soaked through with water he was ten times heavy than before and Duo struggled to get Heero's unconscious body up the ladder without falling back into the river.

Keno reached down and as soon as he could took hold of Heero and placed him on the path as Duo pulled himself of the wall and on to the path.

Heero's eyes blinked open and looked at Duo who was bending over splitting out water.

"Heero fucking no baka!" Duo looked up angry flashing in his eyes as Heero.

_To show you how much I care,_

_I should've seen it coming._

Heero glared at Duo whose chest was heaving a lot as Duo struggling to regain breath while shaking his head.

Heero sat up and the man Duo was with offered a helping hand. Heero swatted the hand away and Keno stood back feeling hurt.

"Heero there was no need for that!" Duo snapped.

I should've read the signs 

Duo watched as Heero stood up and turned to him.

"What should I do Duo?" Heero shouted back and suddenly Keno understood.

"So you broke a promise to Heero?" Keno asked and knew he was right when Duo bowed his head.

Heero wanted to reach forward, to tell Duo it didn't matter that they could still be friends. But he couldn't find it within himself to.

_Can't believe that I'm a fool again,_

_I thought this love would never end_

_How was I to know_

_You never told me_

"I'm so sorry Heero, Keno. I love you both. I didn't mean to do this."

"It's alright Duo." Keno rested a hand on Duo's shoulder.

Tears rolled down Duo's cheeks.

"Please Heero? Can you forgive me?" He croaked.

"Do you still love me?"

Duo nodded.

"Ai shiteru Heero."

Keno's eyes knotted together and then relaxed and he understood once again. Heero's Japanese and Duo's talking to Heero in Japanese.

"Just me?"

"I'm sorry but no. I love you too much Heero, it hurt so much being away from you that I needed someone else. I'm sorry Keno. I love you too but Heero…"

"Sometimes first love is true love."

Keno walked forward and placed a kiss to Duo's forehead.

"Thank You Duo for everything. I'll miss you."

And Keno walked off into the night.

Duo turned to Heero.

"Heero?"

"You lied to me Duo. You broke a promise to me. I can't stop loving you but I can't forgive you either. Seek me out in a few months."

_Can't believe that I'm the fool again,_

_And I who thought you were my friend,_

_How was I to know?_

_You never told me._

And Heero turned and walked off. Duo stood soaking wet with tears streaming down his face.

A strong wind whipped through his clothes chilling him but this time there was no one to take the chill away… no one to turn to.

Well whatcha all think? Keno is a lot like this boy I used to date. Very sweet and always understanding. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
